Talk:Helena Blavatsky/@comment-27.78.196.36-20170324154738/@comment-29893250-20170424080019
I can present several reasonings for this. 1. Power creep. Newer servants just have a tendency to be stronger than older ones. Hence the strengthen quests. Please so Artoria prime. 2. Popularity. To some degree, popular servants have a slight tendency to be stronger. Ozymandias included in this. So are Merlin and Waver. 3. The rank of the skill and nature of it as noted before. Protection of Ra is a beastly very specific skill not held by too many servants even potentially, making it special and prone to being more powerful and special. 4. The tendency of the servant and lore. This is one that is less thought about but let's look at high speed incantation, held by 2 servants in the game. One is Paracelsus at rank A. Another is Hans Christian Andersen at rank E. Paracelsus has 80 charge cd8. Hans has 75 charge, cd6. Despite his being rank E vs A, Hans is clearly better. So we have to think about it a little. Hans isn't really a spellcaster. He's just speedwriting a manuscript. As a result, it is just a rush job. His is sort of special. Helena's is probably normal (like Paracelsus who also sports high cooldowns) while Hans is more special in how his skill operates, similar to Ozy. This being said, I'll comment on a couple other things. Sanzang cannot be compared with Medea or lily because it is a different skill. They can be mechanically compared but not realistically. Sanzang has high speed sutra chanting (a more servant specific skill) whereas Medea has high speed divine words (a very powerful but more generic skill). What Sanzang has isn't actually the equivalent of high speed divine words. It is probably an upgraded version of high speed incantation. Comparing it to Paracelsus's rank A high speed incantation is probably correct. Same charge, 1 less CD, and she gets a +20% NP damage. Easier cooldown, better effect. Such is the case of a specialized skill. Also, the 5 star argument to SOME degree holds water, specifically relating to my last point. It isn't that a 3 star can't be special. They just have less tendency to be special. Someone who is famous enough to be a 5 star has a higher chance to be packing those special, unique skills like Merlin who has a whopping 3 basically Merlin specific skills. That's why his skillset is so strong. Helena... doesn't have that. However, not every 5 star is like that. Where there is Merlin, there's also generics like Artoria prime. Where some lower stars have more generic skillsets, others have much better ones. Let's examine the regend's last 2 skills. Fade out at B+ provides 15 stars. Instinct does 14 and B and 15 at A. Fade out has a 1 lower cooldown and erases mental debuffs. More effects, less CD. Subtle sense of elegance is also a top tier skill. CD5 and 3 turns effective makes it active most of the time. +90% star gen rate, 500% star absorption, and sure hit all tacked onto one skill. This is the kind of skill that can turn just about any quick servant into a star generating monster. And then there's Mozart's whopping 50 star generating skill that makes instinct sob. So no, it isn't all about rarity but the more famous and special you are, the higher chance it is that you'll have these better versions of the skills... or if you're low starred and are really only known for one thing. If you're just amazing all around (like Merlin) or are a one trick pony (Mozart), then you're likely to have these very powerful special skills. Or you could have more generic skills and you're left hanging. Helena is the absolute worst at this whole standing out thing because as it states right in her profile: jack of all trades.